Out of the Norm
by TwihardJess
Summary: What happens when Bella has been bitten By Edward But her dad is really Billy


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the twilight characters there owned by the lovely and very talented Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the twilight characters there owned by the lovely and very talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1 - Runaway**

BPOV

I wasn't just running away from the love of my life, but he was following me and I really didn't want him too. It wasn't long until he caught up to me. It was the first time I was using my vampire speed but that was only because I only woke up an hour ago, that was the worst three days of me life. The pain was horrible I remember Edward biting me on the neck and then tell me he loved me but now I was running away because there was something wrong, I didn't feel right and I don't now what it is but I was running away to protect my family because whatever it is, it made me dangerous.

"Bella stop please you have to listen to us, your only a newborn you have to stop" Edward was now shouting from behind and he was quickly catching up too. "Please Bella stop"

"No Edward, something's not right I don't now what it is, please Edward im to dangerous." I was now in the middle of our meadow sobbing and I was shaking in fear, well I think it was because of fear.

"Bella stop we can work this out your not dangerous please Carlisle can help."

The rest of Edward's family had now caught up and was standing behind Edward. Jasper was now giving me a funny look and Carlisle was now standing next to Edward.

"Bella please, Edwards right you have to listen to us you need rest and there is something wrong you shouldn't be shaking like that." Carlisle was now talking and he was right I needed to rest I was really tired. Then alice went into her gaze and I new she was having one of her visions and I knew Edward was listening in because he was getting angrier every minute.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE" Edward was now shouting, facing his sister he saw her vision and it wasn't pretty I was sure.

"I really don't now what I saw Edward but we have to talk to Carlisle because what ever it is, its not right" Alice was scared and Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Carlisle, can we have a word please it's important" Alice was standing next to Carlisle now and they started to run south so I couldn't hear them.

"Bella why are you so angry, there's really nothing to be angry about" Jasper now broke the silence as we waited for the three to get back.

"I'm not angry Jasper I'm worried I know there's something wrong and what ever it is I know Alice saw it in her vision especially since Edward acted like that"

"Bella! Calm down you're getting really angry now"

"IM NOT ANGRY!! IM REALLY WORRIED JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." With that I found my self running again and I could here them calling my name behind me, then one voice made me stop he sounded upset, did I really want to upset him and keep running or should I stop and work this out. I now found myself running in a forest I had never seen before, I was about to stop when I smelt something it was disgusting. I was stopped when someone spun me around, it was him just staring at me like something was wrong. "Jacob! What are you doing here you not suppose to be on our…." That's when I worked it all out I wasn't just on his side of territory but the Cullen's bit me and that meant the treaty was broken and that also meant war.

"Bella…" his voice broke "you're a..a..a…" he couldn't say is he must have been heart broken.

"A vampire Jacob, its not that bad" I felt really bad for him "I have to go Jacob, sorry. There's something wrong" I started to run when he caught me again "Jacob let me go!"

"Bella Please just talk to me." He was upset I could tell. I was shaking again and he just stared at me "why are you shaking? Whats wrong, you can tell me please"

"That's why I have to go, I don't know whats wrong but whatever it is, im dangerous. So please leave me alone" why wouldn't anyone listen to me, I was dangerous and no one was listening.

I couldn't stand the shaking so I decided to go back to Edward I needed him and he needed me, he promised me that day that if anything bad happened they all would be there for me. "Jacob let me go I know what to do, I will talk to you later but please we don't need to fight I made Edward bite me its not there fault" I had to lie for my family and I didn't make Edward bite me, Carlisle actually thought it would be a good idea for me to be changed.

**Author's note – Ok my first chapter YAY please Review also my next chapter will be a Flashback from when Bella gets changed.**

**Please review.**


End file.
